Mistletoe Bombs: Drabbles
by foolishwandwaving18
Summary: A series of different OTPs encountering the Weasley Wizard Wheezes product, Mistletoe Bombs.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Holidays! I am bringing Mistletoe Bombs back. This time I am doing a collection of dribbles of occurrences with the Mistletoe Bombs. I will be writing some of my favorite pairings. If you have a particular one in mind you can leave a review, and I will most likely write it. To kick this season off I decided to start off with some Drarry.**

**Mistletoe Bombs(Invention of Fred and George): You throw the mistletoe at someone and they can't move until they are kissed by someone. Special edition one only the person who throws it can set the person free. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but the idea of Mistletoe Bombs are mine.**

Harry walked alone through the crowds of Diagon Alley. It had only been a few years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Many people stared as he walked by. Some stared in envy, gratitude, or lust.

Ever since Harry cut off his relationship a year ago, he had become the most eligible bachelor in all of Britain. Even outside of Britain he was highly sod after.

Right as he was about to enter Madam Malkin's something hit him in the back of his head. He drew his wand swiftly and turned around. No one in particular was near him. A few people scurried off when they saw Harry's wand drawn.

Harry shrugged it off and put away his wand. He tried to continue on his way, but he was stopped by an invisible force. He redrew his wand and glanced around at the cloud. Trying to find out who was doing this one. Two young ladies passed by giggling and pointing above Harry's head.

It was his worse fear. A Mistletoe Bomb.

Harry had tried for years to get the hot com oddity off the market or find a way to get out of it. Fred always replied, "Sorry Harry but it's our best sellers around the holiday season." Then to cover the blow George would always say something like, "We can give you whatever your little golden heart desires, just not that."This always frustrated Harry, but he could not say otherwise to them.

So here he is stuck in Diagon Alley where basically anyone could come up in kiss him. This might be worst then the Mistletoe Bombing at Madame Rosemerta's where everyone had been stuck. Apparently it was one big prank played by the Weasley twins. Later in the night they came in and kissed a few people who then kissed other people and so on.

Harry stood there for a good few hours getting snoggedd by a few random women, and a few men as well. None of them had set him free. Apparently someone spent a few more galleons to get the Special Edition: Mistletoe Bombs.

As it got darker it seemed like he was never going to be free from that spot. So he sat down and drifted off into sleep.

Around midnight a hooded figure approached Harry. Harry woke with a start. He stood up and hoped dearly that this person whoever it was, that they were going to get him out.

As the figure drew closer. Harry's curiosity was bursting wondering who this person was. Before Harry could ask who they were, his lips were covered my the cloaked figure. This kiss astounded Harry. It gave him a warm feeling in his stomach, a sensation he never had before. The two continued to snog even after the mistletoe fell.

Once the both pulled apart the figure lowered his hood. There standing before Harry was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry breathed.

"Surprised Potter?" said Malfoy with his classic smirk.

Harry stood there at a loss for words. Draco and Harry had became friends a year or so after the war had ended when they ran into each other at a pub, and drank their feelings away together. Although Harry was shocked he was not disgusted. On the contrary he was pleasantly surprised.

As thoughts past through Harry's head Draco waited patiently for a reply. Once Draco realized one wasn't coming, he said, "Come on, Potter. Let's go get a drink." He grabbed Harry's hand, and they disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Its almost Halloween and I am thinking about Christmas. Haha sorry.**

Whack!

A mistletoe bomb was thrown at the back of Hermione's head.

A fourth year Hufflepuff came towards her trying to kiss her, but Hermione pulled her wand out and threw him off of her.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asks Harry.

"Yes. I am fine. I am just so sick of these things," said Hermione pointing at the mistletoe bomb.

Ron dragged the fourth year Hufflepuff by his collar into Flitwick's classroom.

"Me too. I can get you out,or would you rather wait for Ron?" said Harry with a wink.

Hermione blushed. "Just kiss me. I would rather leave now."

Harry gave Hermione a peck. Nothing happened.

"It's probably one of those special ones where the person who through it needs to kiss you," said Harry.

Hermione huffed.

Ron came and said "The nasty little git got 150 points taken away and any other punishment lies with Professor Sprout. He has been kind of obesessive over you for a while. I asked him what kind of mistletoe bomb he used. He said it was 1 of the 3 compatible mistletoe bombs. They are very pricey but his parents are wealthy enough for that kind of thing. It takes Fred and George a long time to make them, thats why there are three and very expensive."

"So how does it work?" asked Hermione.

"It is basically anyone you are compatible with can free you. They are quite picky it can't just be anyone."

"Haha sorry Harry looks like we have no future together," said Hermione in false disappointment. Harry laughed, and Ron seemed relieved.

"Could you maybe try?" pleaded Hermione.

Ron shrugged. This kiss was wetter, sloppiers, and more intimate than Harry' s had been.

Hermione disappointed and a little grossed out at the kiss looked up to see the mistletoe was still there. She was not surprised after that kiss.

Ron seemed disappointed. He had thought the kiss was great.

Ron and Harry catered to Hermione for the rest of the day.

They had brought many people to try to get her out, there was no such luck.

She had kissed both of the Weasley twins, an odd mix of random 6th and 7th year boys, and Luna.

By the end of the day she wanted to curl up and die.

As time past on Hermione fell asleep.

"Granger," said a voice sharply. Hermione sat up abruptly.

She rubbed her eyes. Professor Snape was hovering over her.

"What are you doing sleeping in the hall way," demanded Snape.

"Because of this," she said standing up and pointing at the mistletoe.

"Can't get anyone to kiss you," sneered Snape.

"No," said Hermione frustrated. "Its some compatibility one. Only someone I am compatible with can get me out. I've kissed so many people like everyone I am friends with…" Hermione trailed off into thought.

An idea washed over her. One she never in her life would have thought of. In her defense she just wanted to get out and was willing to try anything.

Before Snape could react Hermione pulled his face down towards hers.

There lips touch briefly both warm and comforting. The mistletoe drops.

Hermione and Snape stand there confused with emotions.

Without thinking Snape presses her against the wall and leans his face down for another kiss. This kiss was more intense than the first. Once there lips collided they both felt a hunger within themselves.

There was hair pulling, moaning, and then clothes tearing. Their conscience could not stop them now, they were in too deep.


End file.
